


Enough

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: RivarminFests Works [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: Levi is enough for Armin.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’ed by my lovely best friend, the-redhead-who-writes.
> 
> Prompt from RivarminFest ages ago (2013? 2014?) for Heat.

“I was born the son of a whore in the underground.”

“I don’t care.”

“I come from nothing. I can’t give you the life you deserve.”

“I don’t want a life without you.”

A thick swallow. It was a hard argument when the other party was so determined not to let go.

“Blondie.. I can’t give you what you want.”

“All I want is you, Levi. I don’t care about anything else. You’re enough.” A pale, slender hand came up to cup the cold cheek of the other man, hope shining in ocean blue eyes. “I’m yours. Just say you’ll be mine as well. Please.”

The word was a soft beg, a small smile curling pink lips and Levi knew he was lost. He would follow the blond boy to the end of the earth if Armin asked him to.

Warmth swelled up inside his chest as he took in the smaller boy’s face. Was this love? It warmed every crevice of his cold soul until he felt like he was burning. Heat engulfed him as he hugged Armin and the younger hugged him back in kind.

They knew the answer before Levi even spoke the words.

“I’m yours. Always.”

Pink lips curled into a brilliant smile and the smaller boy leaned up to press them against Levi’s lips in a heated kiss. The seal of a promise. They belonged to one another.


End file.
